Life and Love Go On
by Lizzxotwilight
Summary: NAME CHANGED FROM OVER THE HORIZON! same story: less sucky name! Wanda is in a new body. How does Ian react? What secrets will the new memories reveal? i guess you'll have to read to find out! i like reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Just changed the name! it used to be Over the horizon but that was lame. But if you were confused, don't be ******** here it is!**

**Loveee**

I woke up and looked around the room, noticing the two stars in the night sky through the crack in the ceiling. I lifted my head carefully as to not wake him. I looked up into his face, and I could feel my face flushing instantly, just from knowing this perfect man, the beautiful Ian, was all mine. It still amazed me how someone who has been hurt so much by the souls, can still find it in his heart to love me, one of them.

I sighed and rested my head back on Ian's chest. Curled up against him, I could feel all my worries and concerns about the future seem to melt away. I felt his breath pick up and his chest rise with a quick jerk, like he always does when he wakes up.

"Wanda?" he mumbled, still half asleep. I leaned up so that my lips were right up to his ears.

"Good morning" I whispered and gave him a peck on the lips. Out of the blue Ian kissed me back with a lot more force than I had expected, catching me off guard. Ever since I had gotten into this new, small, useless body, Ian has treated me a lot differently, not wanting to kiss me like he had when we first said we loved each other. Back when I was Melanie. Then again, I was in the body of a 17 year old… but he didn't need to know that much.

When our lips parted he kissed my forehead and I could feel him smiling. "Good morning to you too" he chuckled. "I'm going to miss this wake up call"

"Ugh I forgot" I groaned. I started rolling away and he pulled me closer to him, even closer than before, if that was possible. Ian, Kyle, Brandt, Aaron, and a bunch of others were all going on a huge raid, leaving today. Usually, Ian would never let me leave his side, but this time everyone has decided it is time for Sunny to prove herself, and they're taking her out instead, leaving me behind. Mel was staying behind with me as well, to make up for all the muscle that was going to be gone. "Do you really have to go?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"You know I don't want to. But after this we won't have to go again for a while. Plus…" He paused for a second and I could tell he was unsure of how to continue, "We're looking for some family to… bring back…"

"Good." I said bluntly. Ian always thinks this is a touchy subject but I was all for trying to get rid of the souls from this plant-my planet. "You'll find them. I know you will." I said looking into his eyes. I gave him a kiss and it progressed quickly-not as far as I would have hoped but I was getting used to it-when we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

The door cracked and a familiar whisper came through the door "Psst Wanda. Wanda you up?" Jamie call through the crack.

"Yea we're up come on in."

"Actually," Jamie said as he poked his whole head through the door. "I'm just supposed to get you guys for a quick dinner before you leave. Ian, Jared said he wants to be out in like half an hour. Not that I have anywhere to go." Jamie grumbled. After the last time he still hasn't been allowed out on a raid other than to find a body for me.

We ate a quick dinner of soup and rolls and walked out to the entrance of our home. Everyone said their goodbyes except for Mel and I. We wanted to run out to the cars with the group, so we could say our goodbye's a little more privately.

We ran through the dark desert with only the moon as our light, and although I wanted to run so badly, my new body just wouldn't allow me to keep going, so half way through Ian had to swing me on his back and piggy-back me the rest of the way-not that it was that difficult due to my size.

We got to the hiding place for the jeep and Ian and I found a little corner where we could have a few minutes alone. "Last chance," I giggled trying to hide the sadness and worry from my voice and failing miserably, "to stay here with me."

"You know I want to," he said bending down to kiss the top of my golden curls, "I would like nothing more than to never leave you again. But I'll be back soon. I promise. I will always come back to you." Those words made me shudder, reminding me of a similar promise Melanie made to Jared before I came along. But somehow, with Ian holding me so close, I knew that he wasn't lying and I knew he would come back. "I love you, my little Wanderer." He told me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I love you too," I whispered before leaning up on my tip toes to meet his mouth. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist to make it easier and he kissed me forcefully, the heat spreading through my body with such intensity I never wanted it to stop. I never would have let it stop if it hadn't been for someone clearing their throat behind us.

"Come on guys lets go already!" Kyle called from the Jeep, his arm wrapped around a blindfolded Sunny. She looked so cute, jumping up and down with excitement not knowing where she was going, and not caring at all.

"Try not to miss me too much" Ian winked at me smiling as he set me down, kissing me one last time before walking towards the bus. I looked over and saw Mel standing in the same position as I was, feeling scared and alone, so I walked over and placed my tiny hand in hers.

They started pulling away and we could see Jared staring back-not at us but at Mel, which though I hated to admit it still stung a little. Ian leaned out the window and I could barely see when he mouthed, _I love you _to me once again. "Stay safe" I whispered, knowing it was not safe to yell at him now.

"Alright Wanderer, lets head back shall we? Jamie will want us to spend the night with him probably." Melanie said, squeezing me hand a little.

" Yea lets go- Oh my sweater." I realized I had left my sweater over where I had said goodbye to Ian and ran over to grab it. I bent don't and picked it up and I felt the ground moving. I was too confused to process what was happening fast enough.

"WANDA!" I heard Mel shriek. Then with an ear splitting crack, I was thrown to the ground and I blacked out.

**So what do you think?! i finished the book like two days ago and i am still trying to decide if its better than twilight... cuz i think its pretty close! lol but ya after i read it i got like a million ideas and i really like this one so i decided to write it :] i'm gunna be wicked sad if stephanie meyer doesn't write a sequel but i hope this will hold you over until she does :]**

**Review please! they make me smile :] if you guys ask any questions or have suggestions let me know and i will definitely respond (if not immediately i'll do it soon!... busy and stuff you know)**

**so ya make me happy and review :]**

**3 Lizz**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i started writing this last night (by hand) (which hurt after a while) and i realized about an hour later how long it had been lol. it was a lot longer in my notebook but that's just my hand writing i guess. so ya there will be more i just have a HUGE spanish project and it sucks SO MUCH. lol so ya it mite be a couple days. but it'll be up. Be Kind REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**3  
**

* * *

I could hear everything that was going on around me, but I just couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't feel anything but I could tell from the stress in their voices that something was wrong.

"Melanie, hand me that bottle of Heal" Doc said, his voice stressed.

"Doc we only have two left. Are you sure we couldn't just find her another host? I know it sounds terrible Doc but it wouldn't be that hard to find another one and I know she doesn't like this one very much. And Doc, there's just so much damage is it even worth-" Melanie was quickly cut off by Doc, who now seemed angry rather that strained.

"I am not about to let this poor girl die because it's the easiest way out. If that was the way things worked around here, we'd all be dead and buried long ago."

Melanie paused before responding. "You're right Doc, I'm sorry." I could tell that she wasn't giving up on her idea, she was just waiting until it was the only way out. I tried to open my eyes, to see my friends and see the damage that was causing Mel to have such grim ideas, but my lids felt like they weighed a ton each.

For what seemed like hours, I waited semi conscious, fighting against a black curtain that threatened to pull me under permanently, while Doc and Mel worked on whatever was wrong with me. I now knew that we were completely out of Heal and almost out of everything else. When I finally managed to push back enough against the cloud to make my voice worked, it sounded more like a groan than the questions I wanted answered.

"Doc look! I think she's waking up."

"Good," Doc responded, sounding exhausted. " We might as well ask how this works. We're almost out of supplies and I really don't think I can stop the bleeding. This body is going to die and we might as well save Wanda. It would crush Ian if he came home and she was gone."

Ian's face popped into my head at the sound of his name and I jerked awake fully, opening my eyes to the blinding light in the room. "Ian" I said as I sat up. That was all I could manage to get out before I saw the reason for their despair. The bottom half of my torso and my upper thighs were drenched in blood and oddly smaller that usual. I slammed my head back down on the table to avoid the bloody sight, but the No Pain made it painless. I turned my head to find my friends and instead I found my golden curls blood stained and thrown everywhere. I knew this was not good. " Melanie what the hell happened?!" I asked finally focusing on her strong face and Doc's troubled one.

"Well basically you were crushed by a sork. Part of the overhang collapsed and your tiny self was a major casualty. It took us almost two hours to get the rock off of you, so you lost a lot of blood. We've spent a really long time working on you but I don't think there's anything else we can do…"

"Oh." Was all I could choke out. Even if I wasn't too fond of this body, I hated skipping.

"Wanda?" Doc asked warily, " I'm sorry but there's not much else we can do. So I need to know, if a Host dies do you die immediately as well?"

"No." I whispered back, in partial shock. "I can survive for a few minutes on my own. But you should take me out. Give Autumn he last moments alone. Even if she's not in here I think she'll appreciate it in the long run."

"Autumn?" Mel asked slightly shocked. "Is that he name?"

I laughed a little because I hadn't thought about her name, it just came to me. "Yea I guess so. You should bury her with Walter and Wes. Just so she's not alone."

"Of course" Doc and Melanie answered at the same time.

"Any requests on a new host?" Mel joked.

"ha maybe someone a little closer to Ian's age? This one is only 17." I confessed winking at her weakly. "Oh and Mel? I miss running like we could. I want to be useful. That would be nice…"

"Done." Melanie responded. I found myself not having the energy to fight to stay awake anymore. " See you soon Wanderer." Mel whispered in my ear. "My sister. I love you." I felt Mel squeeze my numbing hand and I fell into the darkness once again, feeling trusting Melanie completely to bring me back to my family.

* * *

**soooo i have a question. new title? no new title? i can't decide... send me some suggestions! i'll look at them all and then next one i'll post the two i like best and have you vote :p lol so ya lets get those reviews going people!!! and who do you guys like better, Wes or Aaron? i won't tell you why but depending on which one i do it'll throw a little twist in there :] i like those they keep things interesting lol.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND MAKE ME SMILE!!!**

**3 Lizz  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all that you for your wonderful reviews! i am wicked excited that you all like it. i was home sick yesterday (yuck) and had lots of time to write so i finished it up today and here it is :] i just kept writing and i would have written more but then i was like wait if i do that then the whole thing will be over.... lol but i have a few more little twists thrown up my sleeve so i think you can expect at least 20 chapters :] well thats what i'm aiming for anyways. haha i might just spit it all out at once by accident... but any-who here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! **

**ps if you could review too that'd be swell.... I'm all about the fun words today :] lol**

**pps i realized that when i do the little less than 3 thing as a heart it doesn't show up.... weird. but ya moving on...**

**Much Love, Lizz**

* * *

**I walked down the boardwalk and leaned over the railing looking over the ocean. I felt completely at peace here. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice when she came to stand next to me. **

"**It's beautiful, isn't It." she said.**

"**It is." I looked at her for the first time and realized I had never seen her before. **_Melanie? What is she doing at my beach?_

"**My name is Beautiful Song of the Sun. Song for short. Are you new around here or just visiting?" I held out my hand and shook hers. **_Not my beach. Not my hands. Just a memory…_

"**Visiting. I was actually looking for some shopping. Got any suggestions?"**

"**Yea I know a few good places. Got a piece of paper? I'll draw you a map."**

"**Sure. You're more than welcome to join us if you like. It's just me my brother." Her smile seemed so sincere I had no reason to doubt her. We walked over to her car and she opened the back. I saw a young boy in the back. **_Jamie. What is…._

**A swift hand pressed a cloth to my mouth and before I could react I started feeling dizzy. Everything went black.**

I jumped awake sitting up on an uncomfortable cot. For a few seconds I had no idea where-or who-I was but then it all came back to me rather quickly. Melanie was at my side instantly.

"Wanda it's alright. Do you know where you are?"

"Yea Mel, I'm fine. It's easier this time. I remember everything. How long was I gone?"

"We only had you in the tank for about two weeks. We wanted to get it done faster this time. The guys aren't even back from the raid yet."

"Oh," Was all I could say. I began having an internal panic attack. What if Ian came back and he didn't know it was me? What if he didn't like this new body? All the what if's were driving me crazy and apparently it was written all over my face.

"Wanda, don't worry." Melanie said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine. And I really think you're going like this new body!" I could tell that now she was getting excited about this. She started walking over to Doc's desk and grabbed a mirror while talking to me. "It's bigger than the last one as you requested, and to be honest, we kind of look alike now! Jamie and I both decided on this one as soon as we saw you. There is just something so familiar about it that we couldn't refuse! So… here it is" She turned the mirror around, and I was literally in shock. I had striking green eyes with little flecks of hazel in it, my hair was a redish brown with some blonde in it and Mel was totally right about me looking familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I had plenty of time to do that.

"Is she up yet?" a familiar voice whispered from behind us. "WANDA!!!!" Jamie yelled bouncing into the room and on to the cot. "Wanda, do you like it? I hope you do because I do. You're really pretty. Now you and Mel look like real sisters, which make you my sister too!"

"Yea I guess so Jamie. And I really do love it thank you."

"Well come on Wanda you must be starving! We got muffins today! Lucina made them and they are so delicious! Come on!" Jamie practically dragged me out the door towards the kitchen and to the rest of my family.

* * *

Over the next month and a half, life seemed to go back to normal. Freedom and Isaiah took a little while to get used to the fact that it was still me but they started warming up to me and I think they actually like this body better. I was a better jungle gym now that I was taller and stronger.

Instead of being on water duty everyday I was back in the fields again. I loved the fact that I could be useful to my human family.

Since the collapse of the overhang, every night someone had to go stay on watch for the jeep. Seeing their hiding spot in pieces could look like we were discovered. The past week or so Mel and I had taken the night shift. As soon as the sun went down, we packed a couple water bottles and some food and ran out to the small tent we had hidden in the rubble. I loved being able to run again.

Tonight I beat Mel in the race. "Good run." I said collapsing exhausted on a mat. "I definitely missed that. Have I mentioned that I love you for this?" I said motioning towards my new body.

"Ha only a few times" she said sitting next to me. "So think they'll show tonight?"

"I don't know. I hope so. All this waiting is driving me insane."

"You know he'll love you just the same. Plus this body is smoking!" she punched me playfully on the arm.

"Yea ok Mel, whatever you say."

We sat up for a few hours and then I took my turn sleeping. It felt like only a second when Mel was shaking me awake.

"Wanda, Wanda wake up! Look they're coming!"

I opened my eyes and saw a black figure coming towards us. It stopped about 20 yards away, obviously seeing the disaster zone.

Mel jumped up and started running towards the car, waving at me to follow suit.

"Jared! Jared its ok everyone's fine!" Jared jumped out of the car and picked Melanie up spinning her around and kissing her hard on the lips.

"What happened?" Jared asked when they finally stopped making out.

Mel was too out of breath to answer right away and the silence was driving me crazy so I finally found my voice to answer for her. "The cave collapsed right after you left. We aren't sure what caused it but we kept watch for a few weeks and no one on the outside seems to have noticed."

There was a moment of silence that I had been dreading and I could literally hear crickets chirping. Melanie ran to my side and grabbed my hand tight, preparing me for what was next.

"And you are…?" Kyle asked, finally stepping out from the jeep.

I opened my mouth to respond but Mel interrupted me before I could. "Why don't we go move the jeep and then do this inside."

Melanie and I grabbed our camping things and ran back to the caves while they moved the jeep, awaiting what would coming next

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think???? Reviews are nice.... **

**and as for a new name... i've only gotten one suggestion... (Vanessa-Wolfe303** **thank you dear :]) and i like it but i want more suggestions! i came up with a really good one last night but i was only semi concious so i don't really remember what it was.... lol I'm really mad but it might come back to me... we'll see. lol but really suggestions are sweet so you should do it. when you review :] i like those too.**

**Much love, Lizz  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**so ya... i know i suck. BUT i have an excuse i swear! it's actually quit a tragic story. well at first i had finals to study for so that took a while.... sorry!... BUT then (Here comes the tragic part) MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!!! like completely. it's devestating. I kinda fixed it but its very tempermental and like sto shut down every half hour or so without saving... so i lost what i wrote about 7 BILLION TIMES!!!!!! (Exageration) but ya.... I"M WICKED SORRY GUYS!!!! but here it is... a little short but i figured better to give you something than nothing! **

**BUT beside my apology... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! it's only my third chapter an i already have a ton more reviews than my other story! so thanks so much! REVIEW THIS ONE TOO PLEASE!!!**

**Looooooove you!  
**

* * *

"Wanda will you _please _sit down already!" Mel was sitting on my bed in mine and Ian's cave, waiting for them to come back. "Wanda it will be FINE. Everything will be fine. Ian is going to take one look into your eyes and he is going to fall in love you all over again. I mean how can he not. Look at yourself, you're smokin'!" I smiled at her enthusiasm but I just couldn't seem to share her confidence. "Wanda, he'll love you just the same. Plus you said he could barely kiss you in the last body without feeling like a pedophile! Who knows, in this one you might get to do a whole lot more." She winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. It was a relief that my face didn't turn bright red at the talk of sex. Melanie was right; this body was a hell of a lot better than the old one.

"I hope you're right Mel… about him being ok with it I mean. Not that the other part would be bad … not like I wouldn't want to… I mean… oh shut up!" she was giggling uncontrollably now, but she had accomplished her goal of making me laugh. I sat down next to her but we both stopped laughing instantaneously when we heard people running down the hallway. Jared burst through the door closely followed by Ian. My heart stopped and my stomach was in my throat.

"Melanie, what the hell is going on?!" Ian practically shouted. "Where is Wanda and why won't anybody give me an answer?!" He was right in front of Mel and he pulled her up grabbing her by the shoulders. He didn't seem to notice me but Jared, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at me.

"Ian." Jared kept his gaze locked on me. "Ian! Open you're freaking eyes!" He walked over to were Ian had a grip on Mel and pointed directly at me. I stood up and walked to the other side of Mel and placed my hand on Ian's. He loosened his hold on Melanie and looked me in the eyes.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Melanie and Jared left the room, leaving Ian and I staring at each other."

"Wanda?" he seemed so confused and it was almost heartbreaking.

"Yea it's me. There was an accident just after you left and we had no choice."

He moved so that his body was facing me and lifted my chin with his finger. I was up to his shoulder now; as opposed to his waist. With his other hand he pushed a strand of hair out of my face, trailing heat across my face. "It's just hard to adjust to this again…"

I tried as hard as I could to keep the pain of rejection off of my face but it came through in my voice. "Of course. If…if you need some… time I… I understand I-" I was quickly shut up by Ian's lips crushing onto mine. He kissed me with more force and passion than he ever had in Pet's body or Mel's body combined. Because this really was _me. _This body was meant for me, and for Ian. We just fit perfectly.

He moved his lips from mine and started trailing kisses down my neck and over my shoulder. "Ian…" I whispered, wrapping my fingers in his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you Wanda," he breathed onto my lips. "I love you so much"

Ian lifted me up and lowered me down onto the mattress. He hovered over me kissing every inch of me, driving me out of my mind. Clothing was lost until we were both sitting in our under garments. Things probably would have progressed to more than just kissing but voices and foot steps in the hallway interrupted us.

"Jamie _No!_ Get back here! Leave them alone!" Someone hissed quietly-Mel I was sure.

"I think we better go, before we're interrupted." I breathed to Ian.

"Ugh do we have to. I like it right here." He wiggled himself a little closer to me-which I didn't think was possible.

"Haha I do too but we really should get up." With one more kiss we both got up and got our cloths on. As I reached for the door knob to go out and face the rest of our world, Ian's hands were suddenly on my hips and his lips were on my neck. "Ian…" I warned breathlessly.

"I know. We're leaving. I just want to give a little taste of what will come. If you want it…" his suggestion made me laugh a little; it also made me almost melt with the idea of what he meant. I turned around so that I was facing him and placed my hands on his chest, while his hands still rested on my hips.

"Why, Ian. Are you trying to Seduce me?" I played along.

"That depends," He smirked, and pulled his face closer to mine, so there was about half an inch in between our lips. "Is it working?" and he kissed me, moving his lips against mine intently.

I pulled back so our lips weren't touching, but I stayed as close as I could. "Jerk." I laughed, gave him a quick kiss, and turned and walked down the hallway, with my hand enclosed in his.

* * *

When we walked into the kitchen, everyone reacted as if nothing had happened.

"Wanda you're up!" Jamie came running towards me and gave me a big hug. "I tried to go wake you guys up for breakfast but Mel wouldn't let me." I looked over to Mel, who was wrapped in Jared's arms, and she winked at me.

"Well we're up now so what's for lunch?" I smiled down to him and smoothed his hair. Even though I wasn't in his sisters' body anymore, I still loved him like a brother, and the smile that flashed across his face when he looked up at me reassured me that he loved me in the same way.

"Come on! We've got lots of good food from the raid. Sunny brought us McDonalds too, but it might be a little cold because _SOMEONE_ took forever to get up today!"

Jamie led us over to the table where there were two McDonalds bags waiting for Ian and I. Just as we all sat down Sharon came around the corner and called Jamie. "Time for class." She demanded. Jamie opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand to stop him. "Don't even try it. I let you miss classes when we went to… help Wanda, but now you need to get your little butt into my class room."

"But-" Jamie tried.

"No but's. Now."

"I'll see you later kiddo." I gave him a quick hug and he exited the kitchen followed by Jared and Mel, arm in arm. I opened the bag and the aroma of French fries filled my senses and just seemed so familiar. My brain flashed back to a memory. Not one of the old souls, but one of the host's. It was only a moment, but it was so real. It was a picture. The faces were somewhat blurred but I saw three very happy people. I was there holding a baby and smiling at the camera. There was a man next to me. He seemed so familiar…

"Wanda." I was trying to figure out who this man was, wracking my memories clean, as Ian's faded voice filled my head. "Wanda! Wanda, what's wrong?"

I snapped out and looked into Ian's confused eyes, my mind fuzzy from what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey… so I know you all must absolutely hate me and I'm really really sorry! I had a lot of stuff that I needed to deal with and living in my fantasy world of the Host and Twilight just wasn't helping and I wasn't feeling inspired at all. **

**I just re-read the Host and it is still as fantastic as ever and I definitely feel inspired again! So here it is. It's 4 pages in word so I think that's pretty decent length and I found a good place to end it so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**ALSO- I was having the dilemma earlier about the name and I've found the perfect one! Well I think so anyways. Drum roll please….. "Life and Love Go On" **

**What do you think?! If you remember it's what Lily said about Wes when they first got together so I think it's good. I like it anyways. Lol tell me what you think! And even though I've been a bitch and haven't posted in a while, please review!!!**

**Love, Lizz**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Wanda?" Ian grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "What is it?"

Seeing the worry in his eyes I decided to wait until I could talk to Mel and figure out what memory I had just uncovered. None of it made sense and it seemed pointless to worry Ian if it turned out to be nothing.

"Nothing" I lied. "Sorry just zoned out for a second."

Ian opened his mouth to call my bluff but before he could say anything something flew into the kitchen and hit the wall right above his head. He instinctively pulled me close to him covering my head, only to be followed by an outburst of laughter. We looked up to see Mel and Jared standing in the doorway holding their sides and Melanie bent down to pick up the rolling soccer ball.

"Ian, seriously, take a chill pill." Jared laughed. Realizing what had actually happened I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I felt Ian relax beside me and I leaned into him.

"Was that a challenge, Howe?" Ian laughed.

"Oh no, no, no!" Mel said, walking over and grabbing my arm pulling me with her. "It's us two," she wagged her fingers in between the two of us, "against you two" as she did the same with Jared and Ian.

"Fine with me but I don't think it's fair for you two." Jared laughed.

"We'll just see about that." I retorted, smacking him playfully on his shoulder as we walked by. Once in the game room Mel and I started stretching to warn our muscles. Within a few minutes the boys had set up the field and the game was on.

Mel and I make a great team. After spending a year sharing one head, we were more in sync with each other than we though possible. With a single glance, she would know where I would put the ball and she would be there before the boys knew what was happening. They did get a few shots in, but only a few. We called the game after about an hour and we beat the boys 21 to 10.

The four of us collapsed in the middle of the field, exhausted from the long work out. "I can't even tell you how much I missed running" I laughed, resting my head on Ian's shoulder. I smiled over at Mel who was doing the same with Jared. She met my glance and smiled back. In that moment I felt like I was part of a family. The thought of losing them crept into my mind for some reason and I felt an unbearable pain at just the thought of it…

And that's when the memory attacked my mind with full force.

"_Jen lets go!" he yelled. I was still running around my room looking for my other shoe. Finally I found it lying under my bed, grabbed it and ran out the door and down the stairs. _

_I ran out the door, almost forgetting to close it behind me, and then into the passenger seat. "How are you doing mom?" I asked turning around to face the woman in the backseat. She was panting heavily holding her stomach. When the contraction was over, she nodded an ok to me. I turned to face the dark street and then looked at the time. 3 AM. "Looks like our baby sister is an early bird just like us!" I laughed looking at the driver._

The man from the photo. My… brother? He looks so familiar…

_By the time we get to the emergency room, Mom is screaming from the backseat. I keep reassuring her, telling her everything is fine, but deep down I am panicking. Something isn't right. I'm no doctor but by the sound of her moaning in the back seat I can tell that much. As soon as we were inside, she was whisked away by the nurses. We could hear her screams as she was taken down a long hallway, leaving us in the waiting room. _

_I turned to look at my brother through blurry eyes and I watched a tear escape down his face. "Something's wrong" I whispered, trying and failing to keep my voice from shaking. _

"_I know" he said returning my gaze. "It'll be ok. That's what the doctors are here for right?" I nodded weakly and pressed myself into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. He was only a few minutes older than me but he always took the role of big brother when I needed him. _

"Wanda? Wanda!" Ian's shouts brought me back from this memory. Not one from the previous soul, but one from the body. "Wanda? Baby what's wrong?" The panic in his eyes made me want to cry.

"I'm fine. Fine." I couldn't talk to Ian about this. I don't know why, but I needed to talk to Melanie. I was still getting used to the fact that we didn't share a body. I shot her a glance and she seemed to understand immediately.

"Wanda lets go take a bath. I feel all gross." She said walking over to me pulling me up. Ian did not seem to like that idea.

"Are we seriously just going to pretend that Wanda did not just totally black out on the floor?!" He practically yelled.

"Yes." She responded very matter-of-factly. "That's exactly what we're going to do." We were standing now and I could see the anger and worry practically radiating off him. I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, never taking his eyes off of me.

"I'm fine." I whispered to him standing on my tip toes to give him a soft reassuring kiss. "Love you."

* * *

"I don't know what to do!" I sighed in frustration after telling Mel everything.

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea what to do about this. My best guess would just be to try and figure it out. What were you thinking of that set off the memory?"

"I was thinking about my family here and about how I couldn't bear to lose any of you…" and with that I was brought back.

"_I'm sorry." And the nurse walked away. She had just told us that our mother was dead, and she just walked away. I couldn't make sense of what I was feeling, and I was pretty sure I was in shock. I looked up and saw my brother crying, his arm around my shoulder. His face just made it real. My mother was dead._

"_Oh my God. What do we do?" I sobbed into his shoulder for I don't know how long. But then I remembered the baby. Our baby sister, still unnamed, was somewhere in the hospital, just born and all alone. _

_My nameless brother seemed to know what I was thinking as I thought it. "Let's go see our sister, shall we?"_

_She was gorgeous. Beautiful. "Grace." I whispered. He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Mom would have agreed. Grace is the perfect name."_

_He nodded. "Grace. Perfect." He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head reassuringly. Neither of us got along with our mother. She wasn't there for the majority of our childhood, but during her pregnancy she had tried to make amends and that name her death sting even more. _

There was a flash of light and the memory changed. The whole mood changed. Instead of intense sadness, I was happy.

_Watching Gracie playing on the swings, I couldn't help but smile. I never thought I would get to see it. I saw my brother smiling at her as she flew away from him and then back. My little one year old and my big five year old._

I know him…

_They both looked so happy. My brother especially. It was our seventeenth birthday today and it seemed that we had grown up entirely too fast. The invasion was a year ago, and somehow we had made it out against the odds. Just me, Grace, and…_

That's it. I know him. This body's brother, my brother.

"Wes"

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please! Don't forget!**


End file.
